Late Night Truck Talk
by mutatedpixie
Summary: During their trip to Ba Sing Se, Bolin noticed Zaheer and P'Li being sweet. Suddenly questions came to his mind.


**Here's another fic about the Red Lotus. I never thought I'd get a lot of reads on my first Avatar fic. Thank you so much for the reviews and the favorites ^^ **

**Do forgive me about the title -_- I dunno what to type. Basically it's P'leer and Bolin being Bolin.**

**Once again, I do not own Legend of Korra.**

**XxXxXxX**

It was way past midnight when the Red Lotus made its move. Ming-Hua and Ghazan agreed on terms to take shifts on the wheel before letting Zaheer drive at dawn. The bending brothers were with the couple at the back, exhausted from the previous fight. They were off to Ba Sing Se to set a bargain with the Earth Queen after Zaheer knew of Korra being captured by her majesty's forces.

Bolin was starting to regain consciousness after getting beaten by the armless waterbender. He was tied back-to-back with an unconscious Mako. His vision was getting clearer and started to look at his surroundings. He heard the engines running and he knew they weren't anywhere near Misty Palms Oasis anymore.

The couple was the first thing he saw. The combustion bender was getting sleepy, trying to fight the drowsiness off her eyes. Zaheer noticed this and gestured her to lay her head on his shoulder. They both adjusted to their heights to make each other feel comfortable. P'li didn't hesitate, she gave in and started to sleep calmly.

_If it weren't for the tattoo on her forehead, she would have looked less scary, _Bolin thought. They didn't give off that intimidating atmosphere at the moment. They looked romantic together, though not letting their guard down. Questions formed in his mind.

"Are you two in a relationship or something?" The young earthbender broke the silence.

Zaheer heard this first and kept himself from falling asleep. He was quite thankful for someone keeping him awake. On the other hand, P'li didn't take it too pleasantly.

"That's none of your business." The airbender replied and pulled P'li back to his shoulder to keep her from not taking her rest.

"YOU ARE!" The young earthbender's voice got the whole party awake, including Mako.

The combustionbender was tempted to blow the little scamp's head off until Zaheer held her hand tightly and stopped her from releasing a beam that could cost the whole truck and their plan.

"YES, WE ARE. NOW SHUT IT." P'li thought that this would stop him from asking any further questions.

"You guys were locked up for years. That must have been crazy boring. What did you guys do while you're in prison?" Bolin got curious and he received a grunt from Mako and the other two at the front.

The couple stared at each other. If this was a ploy to get them distracted and escape from their clutches, they'll know it right away. But this was just complete and utter curiosity. This was an annoying situation for the four of them but this was the only way to silence the little scamp without getting any lethal.

"It was cold. I got sick of the ice. I focused on keeping myself warm through breathing. It was the least I could do." The gigantic cooler was enough to hold her in for thirteen years. "The guards barely talk to me. Maybe because they were shivering as much as I was. I can barely move so I just sat there and hear the guards' stories and footsteps whenever they get to give some food." P'li crossed her arms.

"The prison cell I was in was cold and dark. Although I never had bending back then, I was kept in a cell, deprived from the world. I trained because I knew someday that I will regain freedom again." And he remembered. "When I had nothing else to do, I wandered all over the spirit world."

Bolin thought of another question. He was getting bored. At least a few more stories and he can actually sleep on the way to Ba Sing Se.

"I have a feeling you guys had sex when you two got back together."

The two didn't blush. They were too proud not to admit.

"Well of course." P'li replied with confidence.

"Isn't it hard? I mean it was a _really_ long time." Bolin was wondering. It was thirteen years. _She probably felt like a virgin again._

Zaheer laughed. "It was. But I know how to loosen things up." He kept a smug face.

"Can you please just stop asking them questions?" Mako interrupted.

"Let him ask. I don't mind being awake." The airbender intruded. He saw through the detective right away.

Bolin looked at them closely. He suddenly noticed the hairstyles of the two. "So you two shaved your heads together?"

"It was necessary." Zaheer started to caress the parts where P'li shaved her hair. She looked perfect in his eyes.

"Yeah, to infiltrate Air Temple Island and know about Korra's whereabouts?" The young firebender interrupted again.

"I'm trying to have a talk show here." The young earthbender faced the two anarchists again. "Your girlfriend's huge. Didn't you ever feel intimidated or even feel little when you're beside her?"

Zaheer looked at his girlfriend chin up and faced Bolin again. "Not at all. Besides, I always admired these beautiful long legs." He smiled when she suddenly placed her leg over his own.

"Do you want some dating advice?"

"No." The couple said in unison.

"Sorry little bro, I don't think they should take dating advice from someone who fell for a psycho-ice princess and a dumb mover star at the same time. Not to mention, you left a princess waiting for you at the altar before you went back to Republic City and spend time with that redhead. Oh and you haven't even ended your relationship with the princess that time either." Mako gave him a smug look. He knew this would hurt him but this helped settle him down.

Now for his own questions.

"What did you want from Korra? Why did you try to kidnap her when we were in Zaofu? What's your plan?" The detective didn't even mind his position that he was the one tied up but he's the one asking.

The airbender laughed at the sudden change of topic. Though he was quite impressed for using a method to silence the young earthbender.

"Instinct is a lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong." The airbender knew there was also fear when he asked those questions. His lips curled in a grin.

"What?" The brothers gave him a weird look.

"New growth cannot exist without first the destruction of the old. "

They were getting tired just by thinking about what Zaheer said.

"Words from the Wise Guru Laghima, an airbender." The airbender looked proud while his girlfriend pouted.

"And you have to listen to this everytime?" Bolin asked the combustionbender.

P'li nodded. "But hey, I have no right to judge." She cupped her lover's chin and gave him a kiss.

They all heard a grunt from the lavabender in front.

"And you have to deal with this everytime?"

"Yeah." Ghazan continued to look outside the window.

The young earthbender seems to like what was happening. Their first encounter left an image of fear in his mind but this was just nice. Team Avatar has met their match not just in combat, but also their friendship.

"You sure know a lot about airbender history for someone who just got airbending." Zaheer was amused with the fact that this wasn't this first time someone told him this.

"I always admired the culture. When I was in Wan Shi Tong's library, I read everything that had to do with Guru Laghima. Let me tell you what I have learned."

"UGH." Everyone else except for Bolin said in unison. They knew it was going to be a long night.

**XxXxXxX**

**I'm open to suggestions and headcanons so feel free to tell me your ideas and we might as well work something out :)**

**I hope you enjoyed my fic :D**


End file.
